


LATE NIGHT TEXTING

by weebfunk



Category: MLQC: Fandom, Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game), love and producer
Genre: F/M, Sexting, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk
Summary: So... where is my picture?





	LATE NIGHT TEXTING

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by an sns moment achieved from the ''Gavin: Cold Shower'' karma. him being a little bit of a prude at the beginning was lutz idea, so if you want to thank her, join us on discord (must be 18+, because, whispers, nsfw)!

A soft sigh of content pushed past your lips as you let yourself down onto your cushiony bed. There was nothing better than a comfortable bed to come home to after a long day at work. Although, the sleeping part wasn’t all too easy. Your hands reached for your phone naturally, the tips of your fingers dancing across the dimly lit screen.  
  
_Gavin: Feels great to have a shower after working out._  
  
A new post from Gavin.  
  
You bit your lip, thinking about what he would look like right now, and decided to be a little bold.  
  
_You: Thought you’d post a picture :(_  
  
You giggled to yourself as you hit the comment button. It was all just for fun and games, there was no way Gavin would actually do such thing.  
  
Not even a minute passed and you got a notification; a reply from Gavin, to be precise.  
  
_Gavin: Ahem, I can dm you :)_  
  
The words on your screen made you choke in surprise, and you read them once more to make sure you weren’t seeing wrong. He was messing with you, wasn’t he?  
  
Your lower lip was caught between your teeth, and you decided to message him privately.  
  
_You: So... where is my picture? (◕ ɛ ◕✿)_  
  
You rolled onto your stomach as you pressed _send_, your smile hidden by the soft pillows underneath.  
  
Three dots popped up, soon later a picture to be seen, with a single word written underneath.  
  
_Gavin: Satisfied?_  
  
Satisfied, you were. But not in the way you were secretly hoping. He was fully clad, loose shorts falling around his thighs, and a dark tank top stretched across his muscular chest. Your eyes traveled along the fine lines of his biceps, until reaching his face.  
  
The sight stole a laugh from your lungs. He was wearing a stern expression, his furrowed brows partially covered by the wet hairs that had fallen into his forehead, and his lips were pulled into a straight line.  
  
Your finger swiped across the screen expertly, opening up your camera to send a picture of your own. If he was going to bully you, then you were going to bully him right back.  
  
You rose up just enough for your breasts to be revealed, pulling your collar down a little further before you took the shot.  
  
_You: A little_  
_You: I was expecting something more like.. this, though. (ꈍ — ꈍ✿)_  
  
Your messages were followed by the picture you had just taken, your cheeks beginning to feel warm. You immediately started to regret your decision. _Are you out of your mind? _You thought to yourself, your lower lip being abused by your antsy gnawing. The fact that he hadn’t responded yet didn’t help, either.  
  
Just as you were googling how to unsend a picture sent through directs, Gavin’s name popped up once more. An Image was attached.  
  
You gulped nervously, before deciding to open his message.  
  
He was sat by the edge of his bed leisurely, thighs spread out in a relaxed manner, with his tank top now missing.  
  
The heat in your cheeks rose as your eyes traveled along the sharp lines of his exposed upper body, landing on the shallow grooves of his Adonis belt that peeked through his shorts. Your thighs squeezed shut on their own as your gaze fell to the gentle swell upon his groin. His lap looked all too inviting, and your thoughts began spiraling.  
  
_Gavin: Better?_  
  
_You: ues_  
_You: yes***_  
_You: very good._  
_You: I mean the other one was good too_  
_You: but this is also...nice._  
_You: Yeah_  
  
You cursed yourself out for sending so many messages at once, you couldn’t even hide your embarrassment through text.  
  
Another picture followed, and this time, Gavin’s fingers were pulling at the elastic band of his shorts, tugging them down just slightly. You could see his devilish grin through the screen, and found yourself squirming. Your lower body pressed into the mattress underneath you, plucking a soft whine from your throat.  
  
_You: okay, okay!_  
_You: I shouldn’t have asked_  
_You: now stop teasing me (˃ ⌑ ˂ഃ )_  
  
_Gavin: Why?_  
_Gavin: What are you thinking about?_  
  
You definitely couldn’t tell him that you were thinking about sitting on his lap, perhaps grinding down against him, as you were against the mattress, at the very moment.  
  
_You: ?_  
_You: nothinf_  
_You: what do u mean?_  
_You: I’m innocent, Officer_  
_You: sparw me_  
  
Your fingers worked over the screen too quickly, but you couldn’t care less about your typos right now. You were feeling too hot, and had to do something about those thoughts you had of your lovely boyfriend. You took a deep breath to calm yourself down, before allowing your fingers to tap along your phone screen once more.  
  
_You: It’s late so.._  
_You: Goodnight!~ (´ ꒳ ` ✿)_  
  
Once sent, you placed your phone aside and buried your warm face deep into the cushions. Your lower regions were tingling, begging to be touched.  
  
Thus, your hand slowly reached between your thighs, breath a little uneven as a single digit slid inside your undergarments. With the very tip, you circled your clit, short breaths muffled by the pillows.  
  
The sound of your phone ringing made you freeze in your tracks. Lifting your head slowly, you peeked to see the caller.  
  
It was Gavin.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super duper sorry but i think as of now, there will be no part two. i've tried to go at it several times now, but the words just won't come out. maybe in the near future, though! who knows.


End file.
